Fireworks
by lizziegurl15
Summary: The Summer Before Their Last year of school, hermione and harry realize that they live near each other. they decide to get together for the summer, but what happens when they go back to school. may be a oneshot!


Summary: Harry and Hermione meet the summer before their last year at Hogwarts. They realize that they live near each other and get together for a fun summer fling. What will happen when they go back to school?

A/N: Hey! This is a story that I have kind of had in the back of my mind for a while and I am having major writers block on my other story so I thought I would try this out! Tell me if it totally sucks this is my first attempt at herm/Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

CHAPTER 1

FIREWORKS

This summer had started out like any other for Harry Potter. He was at the Dursleys for the summer holiday, and they as usual were ignoring him. He liked it better that way though. Dudley was off at some summer camp, and his aunt and uncle were actually letting him do anything he wanted as long as he stayed out of their way.

He got out of bed and decided to go for a walk around town, like he did every morning. He got dressed and made his way down the stairs, where his aunt and uncle were having breakfast.

"I'm going out for my walk," said Harry simply.

"Don't be too long boy, I don't want you causing a ruckus in the neighborhood." Said Vernon.

"Okay," said Harry. His uncle said something like this every morning, just to let Harry know that they hadn't gone soft for him, they just wanted him out of their way. "I'll be back before noon"

Harry then proceeded to go and take his morning jog, saying hello to all of the neighbors who no longer thought he was a convict. He went around the local park, and then, feeling like he could use an extra workout today, he decided to go an extra mile further. This led him into a newer part of town, with huge houses in a new subdivision. They almost all had their own swimming pools, and you could tell it was definitely a very rich neighborhood. It was the middle of July, and it was almost Harry's birthday, meaning that the sun was hot and a lot of these people were putting their pools to use.

Harry saw children splashing around, while the parents sat in the shade socializing, he saw men and women doing yard work, some moving in to their new expensive homes. But one person in particular struck Harry. He saw a beautiful young woman in her front yard, laying out soaking up the sunshine by her pool in a bikini. The house she was next to was huge. He took a closer look and realized that the girl must have been close to his age, and she looked oddly familiar.

After he passed by this house, with the mysterious figure, he realized that he had no idea where he was, or how to get back home, so he decided to ask her for directions.

He casually walked up to the fence that outlined the swimming pool, and separated it from the rest of the street.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could give me directions?" asked Harry politely. He waited for a minute as she got up and looked at him. He took this opportunity to study her as well. She was tall, with long slender legs, and a nice figure, not hidden by the bright blue bikini she was wearing. She had on big dark sunglasses, making her look like a movie star, and her brown hair was long and straight. He also noticed she was staring at his rippled chest, which was not hidden, because he liked to jog shirtless on hot days. Finally she spoke.

"And where do you need directions to?" she asked, her voice seemed so familiar to Harry, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Well, I live in Little Whinghing on Privet Drive and I have never been to this part of town before, and now that I am here I am afraid I can't figure out how to get back." Said Harry, feeling a little stupid in front of this gorgeous girl.

"Oh Harry, you know you shouldn't be wandering to places where you don't know your way around," said the girl.

"Wait…how do you know my name…or…." The girl took off her sunglasses revealing chocolate brown eyes…eyes that Harry would recognize anywhere.

" Wait…. HERMIONE?" Harry shouted in disbelief. She started laughing.

"Of course its me Harry!" she ran up and gave him a hug.

"Wow…I didn't recognize you ... you look so …different." Said Harry still shocked at seeing his best friend, no less a best friend who looked like the sexiest thing he had ever seen in a bikini.

"I decided it was time for a change…I wanted to shock people when I went back for my last year at Hogwarts…. So judging by you reaction, I guess it worked?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, you sure shocked me." Said Harry.

"So what are you doing here Harry, shouldn't you be at your aunt and uncles?" she said, sitting back down on one of the pool chairs, and motioning for him to sit next to her.

"Well I jog for a few hours every morning. And I decided to venture a little further this morning and ended up here." Harry explained.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"So do you live here?" he asked

"Yeah, we moved here at the beginning of the summer, my step dad decided he wants to be closer to his other kids," said Hermione casually.

"I didn't know your parents got divorced," said Harry confusedly.

"Well, the dad I grew up with for most of my life is actually my step dad, so when I talked about my 'dad' that's who I meant. Well anyways, recently his ex-wife decided she wants him to take care of their kids for the summer so she can go off with her fiancé to Cancun or something like that. So we just moved here."

"Wow, how come I never knew any of that? Why couldn't you tell me Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Well, it really is no big deal," said Hermione.

"Oh, well I really should be getting back, I don't want uncle Vernon to keep me from walking every morning, it's my only freedom. So if you want to give me those directions…"

"How about I just drive you Harry?"

"Sure. If you want to…I'd love to chat with you longer but you know how things are with my uncle." Said Harry sadly.

"Yeah," sighed Hermione. She then put on a tank top and a pair of jean shorts over her bikini, and drove Harry home.

"Hey I have an idea," said Hermione, "Since your birthday is in a few days, why don't you come over and hang out with me and I will do something for you, and then we can go to that midsummer festival thing" she said with a smile.

"That sounds great," said Harry. He gave her a peck on the cheek and then went into the house.

……………………………………………………………………. 

Harry went into the house and uncle Vernon was waiting in the living room for him.

"Who was the that drove you home, boy? It looked like a female, got you a girl?" growled his uncle.

"No, that was my best friend from school and she just moved to the area this summer. I am going to her house in a few days and we are going to celebrate my birthday." Said Harry nonchalantly. He decided not to let his uncle get to him this time.

"Only if you behave boy," his uncle growled again.

Harry then went up to his room, to think about what had just occurred. One of his best friends lived within walking distance of him. He almost never saw Hermione over the summer, unless he was at Ron's house. Maybe it would be nice to just spend time with her for once.

Then his sixteen-year-old male hormones started working when he thought about her in that bikini and how much she had changed herself. Her body was perfect, something that he had never noticed before, with it being hid being all of those school robes. Her hair was now straight and sleek, and her voice had even changed. She did not sound like a bookworm, she sounded more, well, seductive.

Harry then shook these thoughts off, she was his best friend after all, how could he think of her like that?

…………………………………………………………………………………. 

Soon it was the day of Harry's birthday. He couldn't wait to go and spend time with Hermione. After that day, his uncle decided he needed to stay busy and had him doing yard work for two days straight, so he had not been able to do anything else.

Around noon, he decided to walk to Hermione's house. When he got there he went up to the huge house and knocked on the door. A young man, who was probably only a year or two older than Harry, opened the door.

"Is Hermione home?" he asked

"Yeah, you must be Harry, hold on a sec," he said and then he shouted up the stairs for Hermione.

"I'm coming," she yelled back. Then she appeared in front of Harry, next to the guy.

"Hey Harry," she said giving him a hug. "This is Bradin, my step brother."

"Hey" was all they said to each other. The Hermione took his hand and lead him into the house.

"I still need to get ready and then I thought we could go out for lunch, then maybe hang out here for a while until we all go to the festival." Said Hermione. She was leading him through a hallway and then up a set of spiral stairs, then into her room. It was apparent that they had money.

"Your house is huge 'mione." Said Harry.

"I hate how big it is, but it is nice having the pool," she said offhandedly as she went into a huge closet and came back out in a completely different outfit. She then threw on some makeup and did her hair. Harry just sat there amazed at how different she was acting. When she was done, they got into her car and they went to a café for lunch, where they started to talk about lots of things.

"You have been awfully quiet Harry," said Hermione. Putting her hand on his. This caused a slight spark in his arm.

"I was just thinking about how different you are acting, that's all," said Harry. " I'm just not quite used to it."

"Sorry if I surprise you Harry," said Hermione with a laugh, " It is a good change right?"

"Definitely," Harry replied, maybe a little too quickly.

"So what have you heard from Ron all summer?" asked Hermione.

"Well, just that he wishes we were with him because Ginny is driving him crazy, having guys over all the time, and he got a job at some store near his house." Harry replied

"Yeah, that's pretty much what he told me," said Hermione.

" I kind of like it being just you and me for once," said Harry, " No worrying about Ron or any other Gryffindors, and not worrying about Voldemorts next evil plot for me."

"Yeah, it's a nice change," said Hermione.

"So what have you heard from Dumbledore?" she asked.

"Not much, just that I should still be careful because, even with Voldemort gone, his followers could still be out for me, but I am honestly not that worried." Said Harry.

After a moment of silence Harry asked, " so why the sudden change Hermione? I know you said you wanted to surprise everyone, but why? You were fine the way you were before."

"Well, it's just something I felt like I should do. Everyone always saw me as a smart little bookworm who could do no wrong, I even felt like you and Ron didn't even think I was a girl. I decided I want to go back this year and make all of the guys beg for me." Said Hermione smiling devilishly.

"Well I think your plan definitely worked." Said Harry, " you look really hot and your new personality makes you seem like anything but a bookworm," said Harry, blushing slightly.

"Thanks, I never thought I would hear you, of all people, tell me I was hot." She said with a laugh.

"Well its true," said Harry. They finished off their food and went back to Hermione's house and they decided to go swimming.

"You don't have swimming trunks with you do you?" asked Hermione, once again stepping out of her huge closet, but this time in a Hawaiian print bikini. It took Harry a moment to comprehend what she had just said, with her standing in front of him like that.

"Umm…No," he said smiling sheepishly.

"Well, you could borrow some from Bradin," said Hermione, getting ready to walk out the door. "Wait, never mind I can just do this…" and with a flick of her wand, his shorts were transformed into trunks. He removed his shirt and put it on her bed, and then they went out to the pool.

At first, Hermione said she just wanted to lay out and get a tan, but Harry wasn't all for that.

"Come on Hermione, look at yourself you already have a really nice tan, lets swim and have some fun." He said.

"Please, just let me lay out for a little while?" begged Hermione sweetly.

"If you wont get in yourself, maybe I will just have to help you," said Harry grabbing her around the waist and threatening to throw her in.

"Harry James Potter if you even-" but the rest of her words were cut off by Harry pulling her into the water. When they resurfaced for air they were both laughing their heads off.

"You will pay for that mister," said Hermione in between laughs.

"Oh yea, how?" asked Harry. Hermione then jumped onto him, forcing him underwater. They played around like this for a while, until they needed to get out and get ready to go to the midsummer festival. Since Hermione's whole family was going, they all had to wait for everyone to get ready.

Harry was, for the third time that day, sitting on Hermione's bed waiting for her to get ready. Soon she emerged in a green cloth miniskirt that showed off her legs, and a white halter-top, showing off her bellybutton piercing. Harry had to keep himself from staring.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Since when do you have a bellybutton ring 'mione?"

"Since last summer"

"How did I not know about that last year?"

"When did I have a chance to show you?" asked Hermione.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Yeah, now lets go," said Hermione taking his hand again and going to meet the rest of her family.

……………………………………………………………………………… 

When they got to the festival, Hermione and Harry decided to go off and walk by themselves. There were food booths, games, and all sorts of things to do. Harry and Hermione walked through the crowd hand in hand, and went to all of the various things. There was also a stage where there was a band playing a slow song and couples were dancing along.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Of Course," she replied. He took her and held her close while they danced to the beautiful melody. They were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn't realize that they music was now faster, and they needed to speed up their dance. They separated slowly and looked into each other's eyes. Bradin soon interrupted them.

"Mom and Dad wanted you guys to eat dinner with us," he said.

"Okay, lets go," said Hermione. Their moment was lost, and they needed to meet up with her family.

They ate dinner at a restraunt nearby. Harry got to know Hermione's whole family better. Her parents were the nicest people he had ever met, and her siblings were very entertaining. She had two older stepbrothers, an older sister and a younger stepsister.

After the dinner Harry thanked them all and assured them that he would be around the house to visit Hermione more over the summer, then he and Hermione were alone again.

"Since it is about dark we should find a place to sit and watch the fireworks," said Hermione.

"They have fireworks?" he asked.

"Of course silly, now come on," she led him to a flat area of grass and, while no one was looking, conjured a small blanket for them to sit on. They sat and talked until it was time for the fireworks to begin. As the sun set completely, Harry noticed Hermione shivering and he put his arms around her. She smiled up at him and snuggled in closer to keep herself warm.

Soon they heard over the loudspeakers that the show was about to begin. Then everyone started to count down

"5…4…3…2…1…" the crowd was then silent as the sky lit up with the brightly colored fire. The show was spectacular. After watching for a while Hermione whispered into Harry's ear.

"Happy birthday Harry," these made Harry shiver with the close contact of her breathe on his skin.

"I think this is the best birthday I have ever had, thanks Hermione," he said looking at her and smiling.

"But I haven't even given you your present yet," she said softly. Harry just looked confused for a moment, and then Hermione's lips were gently placed upon his. It took him a moment to realize what was going on; the he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away for a second and she said.

"I have been saving that all day, I wanted the right moment," she whispered, once again in his ear.

"You have perfect timing," he whispered back before kissing her again, but this time more passionately. Neither of them noticed this fireworks, still going off in the background, but the fireworks they felt in their hearts.

A/N: like I said at the beginning, this is just something that I needed to get out of my head. I know it was sappy and stupid and boring…but hey…whatever. I would love REVIEWS! I also have a half of the next chapter for 'my best summer' but I have major plot probs and writers block.

ATTENTION** I don't know if I will leave this like it is and call it a one-shot, or if I will continue…please let me know in a review if I should!**

LOVE U ALL

LIZZIE!


End file.
